Inna Kalani
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Inna Qin-Kalani '''Alias(es): Kilo Three Place of birth: '''Chengdu, China '''Date of birth: 2172, Feb 27th (29) Gender: Female Race: Hawaiian/Chinese Height: '''165cm '''Weight: '''45kg '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Black '''Sexuality: '''Unknown '''Marital Status: Single Family: The Kalani Bloodline (belived to be extinct) The Qin Bloodline (Mother, Father, and the rest: Chengdu, China) Abilities Elemental Manipulation The ability to create or control the four elements in potent, complicated fashions. Due to the cross of Water Elemental from both sides of her family she is stronger when near large bodies of water in all abilities and is also immune to the element itself, right down to being able to breathe just as easily under water as above. Heal The ability to manipulate the biology of herself and others to heal injuries of various fashions in rapid speeds. She's even able to Resurrect the recent dead, which is easier when she's close to fresh or large water sources. Immortal What is says, via of her mother's family heritage. Miscellaneous In her own way Inna’s life was as ‘normal’, or at least healthy, as could be expected for someone born between two Evolved Bloodlines. Her Four-Element power kicked in strongly at an early age, just before she was four years old. She was trained intensively for that and only that by her mother’s family, and a bit by her father’s side as well when they visited every summer. Her power with the elements required so much attention to master them that no one can really guess exactly when her Healing manifested, but when it was discovered while she was 15 it was already at full strength. Healing ended up to be easier to grasp than her Elemental ability and took a strong interest to her curiosity. She ultimately decided to study medicine with no specific focus to start with as she seemed to be extremely curious about the entire function of the living body, human or otherwise. When it came to the last four years of her study, however, she planned to focus abnormal genetics but had to take a break from her University in China when entire Kalani Family in Hawaii were killed by her family friend and cousin Alexander Kalani, leaving her and her father as the last of their line. In grief she returned to the island with her father to say their farewells, but when it came to returning home to Chengdu she decided to stay. Because of her choice to linger in Hawaii she also opted to return her college work in UH Manoa, keeping mostly to herself over those last few years. She was there when the world went mad, along with herself in a way. While others fled or fought for their lives she made the effort to save whoever she could as best as she could until even she was too tired and had to retreat, only to return once she’d had some rest over and over again. Towards the end she was found by the Kolo Guild early in their adjustment from their previous Navy establishment. Within that business she quickly became a member of the Fire Team Kilo as a the Healer, which she has been doing since then. Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Healing Category:Immortality Category:Kolo Guild